The puppet master
by SeaKing1342
Summary: This is a story of love and friends waring against eachother. Austin and Percy are forced to fight Luke Herrman a son of hades. What happens when he gets even more powerful than percy? First story review plz
1. Lukes Start

Luke herrman son of hades

Percy Percy shashed riptide left and right, black dust surronding him. The power of thyphon drawing near. Luke and his mount riding towards him at great speed there sorwdsd meeting causeing a great eartshake. "What was that " cried Luke Herrman son of Hades. "Shut up and kill something " yelled Austin son of Zues. Austin shot an arrow that nailed a hellhound betwwen the eyes then exploded killing 3 more. ''Sorry.'' Said Luke killing a hellhound with his blackblade. "Ahhhh!'' screamed Jessica. "Jessica!'' luke ran to her taking out monsters as he ran. Austin taking out his bronze short sword jumped down to defend him.

Lukes POV

I ran threw thousands of monters feeling invincable then suddenly a pack of hellhounds stoped me. My sword's tip glew a dark red then I slashed all of them with blackish flame still running to save my beloved Jessica. Austin still far behind me, but I could tell he was ok there was plenty of black dust in a single space. But I coulnt look back anymore I had to save jessica. Once I ccaught up to were jessica was I saw her laying on the ground with jessica I saw sara holding two daggers to block the sword of an spellbound demigod. Then I sliced off his head and cut his arms off in 3 slashes then the body fell to the ground. As I picked her up I had words go through my head: 2 will join and become gods and 6 will fall from the hand of the pupppet.

1st chapter

3 years later

Austin's POV

As I ran with sara and luke. As we proached the flag ares children ran at us with spears and axes with clarrise up front with her maier and a tall shield. Luke did a semiu side flip taking out 2 ares children. Clarrise charged at me I grab the spear get shocked from grapping the spearhead and hit her facewith the end of it and then stabbed by a knife, which I takle out and threw the knife at a ares child and hits his leg and he goes down. I look at sara as she front flips and takes out her knives and stabs 2 guys arms and when she land she pulls out 2 more knives and takes out some more guy. Clarrise knocks me off my feet luke pushes her down. I get back up and then scott jumps out of no where and kicks her in the face and she is knocked out. Sara apparently already grabbed the flag and then some hermes kids tackles her and jessica grabs it and ran. ''WE WIN'' she cried. Thanks for reading plz review this is our first story no flamers plz read next page

Lukes pov

After the game austin and I celebrated by drinking a coke and the ladys celebrated by eating a salad. After our little celabratin I went to bed and then sara ran in ''Jessica just left. I tried to stop her but……''and at that moment I was out the door " Luke come here I saw Jessica go into the woods hurry!'' when I entered the woods I searched for about an hour the camped out deep in the woods. ''Damnit'' I yelled.I heard someone coming. I jumped to my feet and drew my sword and yelled ''Whose there.''The Jason of apollo cabin cameand said ''I was told to follow so sorry about that''. I put down my sword and said well ok thenget some sleep we leave first thing in the morrning k?'' Then we came to a door the next day and it said to turn back. Jason opened it and he saw the worst things ever his family ( I guess was his family) dieing from a swords in there eyes and he fell crying I asked him that the door was messing with him but I noticed the hand writing so I knew what this door was it was a passage to the underworld and I knew how to go threw I would have to kill jason I said ''im sorry'' and then he said ''huh'' and I slashed his chest into a no arms no legs no head and a star on his chest I cried but knew it was for jessica and I wanted to grow old with her and then I walked in to the door.

Ch2

Scott's POV

I wached as luke killed Jason startled I followed him to the underworld slowly I stayed close but far engough to not get heard by luke. I forgot that luke was also a son of hades. He turned and saw me. "Hahaha….'' He said. He drew his sword and as fast as I could I swung my black metal shortsword and just barley blocked his slash. ''Why are you doing this?!'' I cried. He just shook his head and chuckled. ''Jessica is gone and I know where she went I just need a couple toys first.''

''What do you mean?''

"you don't have to know turn back or you will die a horrible death"

"wtf"

I ran until I tripped and fell luke looked back but just smiled and went in.

Lukes pov

As I went in I saw jessica dieing I cried I saw austin, percy, annabeth, and sara all running from a guy in black armour and jessica in the back ground crying and laughing with a arrow in her leg. I was running now. Running from my fears then I saw him the god I didn't want to see Hades himself laughing as my mom was impaled. Now I was crieing so much I fell and then a hand reaches out grabs me I look up its jessica I kiss her she then we hug she whispers "take this and pass through 5 more doors. Then she teleports me to camp half blood I reach out missing her she waves and I look over at camp half blood. Percy riding blackjack and tyson feeding the pegaus and laughing. Annabeth and sara talking with clarrise. Austin runs to me. I look In my palm and its an echantment crystal and I strike into my sword and turns into a bloodshot red color and Austin says "Wheres jessica" I say look and I say "Dead"

Austins pov

I couldn't belive it, Luke, mybest friend, just told me that his girlfriend was dead without any emotion at all.

" O my gods"

''I'll be ok but jessica….'' His voice trailing off.

'' Come on'' I said

"Where are you taking me"

"The forest to take your mind off things. We are going to find something to kill and have a couple cokes I smuggled from a satar."

"K fine I will come but we need to talk k''

We entered the forest and found a rock and sat down.

"So whats up….besides jessica dying and all.'' I said slowly

"Well first where is Scott."

My eyes darkened "He's in a coma. We found him in the forest about four hours ago."

I almost thought he looked relived. Strange.

"Well anyway I need to talk to you about something" he said cutting threw the silence.

"Ok what is it."

He told me about his propecy he heard durring the war and his sick quest.

"The onlyway for me to open the doors are to sacrifice a demigod" he said coldly

"You think I am going to help if so then you're a sick monster." I yelled

He looked up at me and drew his sword and said "I didn't want to this but you left me no choice"

I quickly drew my shortsword and jumped at him. He blocked almost to easly. I slashed again and again. He blocked each slice then said "My turn"

He slashed hitting my rip cage. Gahhhhh"

I steped back knowing I couldn't beat in melee combat but maybe ranged. I drew my boy, noched my arrow,and fired arrow at him but he cut it in half. There was no way to hit him but maybe……….

Then scott jumps down on lukes back and stabs luke in the shoulder and luke pulls him off and jabs scott in the stomach and he says "not again" and right as luke is about to kill his brother I shoot a arrow at his hand and the weapon falls to the ground and luke grabs his hand and ryland a son of hermes tackles luke and puches him as he yells "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" . then I run over and grabs luke arms as ryland grabs his legs then he shadow travels.

Scott pov

As I was carried back I thought "dang I got almost killed again" then I made a pledge that I will kill him!

When I went to sleep that night I was sharpening my sword wondering what I will do tomorrow.

I smiled thinking how to kill him.

Lukes pov

I found a demi good a son of hades in the woods so I quickly did the way to kill him no legs, no arms, and a star on his chest. Then found the door and went in this time I saw percy with thalia as they trained I noticed annabeth thinking something then I saw what she was thinking it was luke the guy that became kronos. Then jessica sneaked up behind me and gave me a hug I said "whats up"

Then she replied "I love you" then we kissed. I had missed her so much."I don't want to lose you"I said she said "you wont" then she pointed to a dieing king on a throne I knew what to do went over and and took his armour that was next to him and he looked up and said "your so stopid" then he fell to the ground dead.

She told me to put it on so I did. I felt so power, so much she disapeard I was teleported to hades himself .

Ch 3

Austins POV

"I cant belive it….." I said for the tenth time.

I was on the bed in my cabin with Sara trying to comfert me. "Its going to be ok." She said softly

We have been friends since we were kids and I couldn't even think about loseing sara too.

"I got to go……I got to stop him from bringing back Kronos." I said

She looked away thinking about the war and how many of our friends died trying to stop him.

"But its only been three years he couldnt……."

"He is and when he comes I will be there to stop him."

"No!" she yelled

I turned and gave her a confussed look. "I just……..Im sorry."

She turned and ran out crying. Great my bestfriend just tried to kill me and now my other best friend just ran out crying. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I cried out. " Im so confussed.

Man wished this day would just end.

Lukes POV

Hades talked to me saying I was stupid for evening thinking doing that.i was thinking if I should kill him for killing my mother I said "I hate you!" then shadow traveled as I heard hades say "whats wrong with that boy" I teleported right outside percys mom house thinking that if percy felt pain also he would be to distracted to kill me.i go inside. I break down the door. And pulls her by the hair as she screams her husband comes out as I kick him through the window as he falls percy jumps off blackjack as he goes through the window he pulls out his sword and is about to hit me but stops when he sees his mom and says to let her go. I say "no" and cuts her a bit and he says "please stop". Then I do the marking of the star then he tackles me and I accidently let go of her hair and I go through a wall and the next door neighbors feak out and run. Then percy kills me.

Ch 4

Austins POV

I was walking towards the big house to get procecy from Rachel but some part of told me that I should stay here in camp but I couldn't. I saw Sara entering her cabin. She looked at me then looked away like I hurt her some how. When I got to the big house I said "oh great orcale what is my proecy"

2 will join,become titans

6 will be at the hand of the puppet

Brothers and sisters will fall

a great evil shall return

And the doors of death shall open

"ah" rachel was coming back to her senses

"What was the propcey"

"Listen" trying to change the subject. "Do you know whats up with Sara, I was talking to her but she ran out of my cabin crying I kinda want to know what is was about."

"You realy have no idea what that was about?" she sighed

"No,"

"Boys are so stupid."

"Ok I can take am hint I out of here."

The suddenly I was at Percy'shouse seeing Percy trying to kill Luke.

Ch.5

Scott pov

After my training I ate some tacos. After that I set out to kill luke. On my way out annabeth stopped me to say percy killed luke the personal quest would be I got mad I decided to kill percy because I should have been there. So that I decided to sleep in the woods that night then a Pegasus came down and was trying to make a living and said he would take him anywhere so I got got a ride to percy. Once I arrived at Percy's house I stromed up stairs as I saw Austin and percy talking ran at percy took my sword and slashed at him but the force from his river styx bathing sent me flying back and Austin yelled "WTF!" I ran back trying to slash at him again but I noticed my sword had a big crack in it. Percy yelled at me I told him why I wanted to kill him and Austin said "that's a stupid reason" I thought about and agreed. I said "I am sorry percy" he said "its cool". Then Austin got a text message and it said IM BACK. We were all scared it had only been two hours we looked over the body was gone.

Luke pov

After I died all I saw was black then I heard hades saying "I knew he would die stupid boy"

Then I felt a kiss on my lips I opened my eyes it was Jessica she had resurrected me. I looked over there was mrs. Olearry it scared but I notices she cared about me that much.


	2. wow and he's back

Ok let's get one thing clear I do not own PJO k. Also I just got a beta reader so it will fixed soon.

CH.6

Austin's Pov

Ok I just visited oracle and got the prophecy but I still don't get what's about me and Sara. I was looking around for and found her crying at the beach. WAIT crying! I never ever seen her cry before it was very strange to me to see her like this. I walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked over at me and she fell onto me crying.

"Don't do this please."

"Do what?"

"You know what the quest."

"Oh….."

You know very well that you can't fight Luke alone he was the best fighter in this camp besides Percy."

"I have to it's my quest and Percy is too busy trying to get ready for Kronos to deal with him again."

"Please" she was about cry again.

"I'm sorry I just can't, I have to bring Luke down but I am aloud to take two campers to help me on my quest." I said softly

"So you want me to come."

"No Luke isn't the same anymore he will kill you without hesitation and I can't lose you."

"Then who are you taking?"

"Scott and someone else."

"Well you can take me then."

"I said no!" I yelled

"Oh I'm coming like it or not."

"Oh ya." I said playfully

"Ya."

We started wrestling like the old days until I had here on the ground with our faces only about three inches apart. We started blushing and I got off of her and said "Um…. Sorry about that."

That just made her blush more. "No prop but you are bringing me got it."

"Fine"

"Good so um….. When do we leave?"

"How about 5:00 am."

"Sure."

"Hey can I ask you something."

"Sure what's up?"

"Well I know that we're friends and all but why were you crying."

"It's complicated."

"I still want to know it has been bothering me since you ran out of my cabin in this afternoon."

"This is why." She leaned over and kissed me. She got up blushing and walked away. I sat there for about an hour just trying to remember my name. I couldn't believe it one of best friends just kissed me wow.

Luke's POV

I got up and gave Jessica a hug. "Thank you."

"Listen you tried to fight Percy but you failed, you can't kill him until you collect all of the Black aromer of the underworld you got three so far you just need two more and to take a dip in the river Stynx."

"Ok." She kissed me and said "Get going ok remember I love you."

"I love you too."

I walked out the door thinking to myself that Austin is dead he was so much stronger now and if I am not careful he could kill me. "I comeing for you. "

Ch. 7

Austin's POV

I went to the big house to see Chroin because he said he wanted to see me. "Ah, Austin just the camper I wanted to see."

"Whats up?"

"Your father sent you something." He handed me a pocket knife. "Unfold it." When I unfolded the knife a blade that was split in two and each blade shaped like litening bolts. Thry could also be taken apart to be two blades.

''Wow!"

"He also sent you some more 'arrows'."

"OMG, thoose."

"Yes, he said you were going to need these against Luke since he would possiblity of him becoming stronger than Percy and possibley become just as strong as the gods."

Just that thought made me shuder. "I'll bring him done I swear on the river sytx."

Ok thanks for reading but if you don't review or Luke will come after you too. 


	3. All i can think about

I know I have been getting reviews that say I should get a beta reader and well I wanted to tell you that I just got one so plz don't tell me to get one ok. Also I only wrote this chapter because I am still waiting for word from so plz forgives me if you don't like this chapter.

Ch. 7

Austin's POV

My new sword, (nicked name twin bolt.) and I went to go see Scott before I want to bed. When I got to his cabin he opened the door before I knocked. "Hey." He said simply.

"Ok that life force thing can be really annoying you know." He just shrugged.

"So what's up.''

"Just came to tell you that you, me, and Sara are leaving at 5:00 ok."

"Sure anything on your mind." He raised his eyebrow at me.  
"Not really."

"Really?''

"NO just leave me alone!" I yelled

"Ok jeez but dude really if you are trying hiding something please if you are trying to hide something it's not a good idea to yell." He gave a small grin.

"Ok fine you want to know it's because Sara KISSED me OK!" I screamed.

I sat down giving a big huff. "Dude its ok we all guessed it was going to happen anyway. "

"Who?" Just getting a little more iritatated.

"Well let's see there's me, Kara, the entire Aphrodite cabin, Percy, Annabeth, and of course Rachel with her oracle powers and about everyone else."

"Jeez and no one told me, wow you guys are great."

"We thought you would catch up."

"Whatever bye."

"See ya"

Well now how am I going to sleep between the quest, Luke, Kronos, and Sara. Sara…… how am I going to face her tomorrow? It's going to be very harder to look her in the eye and not blush to think about what happened on the beach. Maybe this was all a dream ya that's it it's just a dream. I looked outside and saw Sara walking to her cabin. She looked at me and blushed. Oh gods this isn't a dream it did happen. I saw her run to her cabin her beautiful hair sparkled in the sun. Oh gods just listen to me. I sighed heavily. Things are never going to be the same. Sara was one of my best friends. We both went to the same school and we both started camp together. If it didn't work out could lose her and we could never go back to the friend zone. Ok let's see here maybe I can talk to her about it after dinner yea that's it.

"Hey Sara!" I called on our way to dinner.

She looked over at me and blushed. "Hey."

"Can we talk after dinner about……the beach?"

She turned a crimson red and said "Um… ok."

After dinner we walked quietly to my cabin and sat on my bed.

"Listen about the beach I'm sorry it's just that you could go on this quest and die without me telling you how I feel and I …….."

I cut her off with a kiss and her arms wrap around my neck and my hands move to her waste. We finally pulled away from each other for air with our faces flushed. "Don't worry about it I care about you it's just I don't want to lose you. If I lost you I would never forgive myself."

She gave me a peek on the cheek. "Hey Austin."

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

She leaned in and we kissed passionately.

Ok that's chapter three sorry about the other chapters sucking my beta reader and I will fix it plz review and vote on my poll thanks.


	4. no not her

Luke's POV

I walked around the borders of camp halfblood looking for half-bloods stupid enough to walk away from the camp. I just need one for the door. Then I saw Selina, that stupid Ahrodie girl. A perfect sacfafice to open the door to the undeworld. "Hey Selina."

She turned around with a scared look on her face. "Luke….GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A BICH."

"Oh Selina I didn't think I was going to have to do this." I grabed her and drew my dager and placed it her neck. Then a arrow hit my arm dropping my knife and Selina.

"Back up or the next one goes to the head." Said a familer voice.

"Austin long time no see." I walkedcloser to him using my good hand to draw my sword.

"I said back off." He drew another arrow to his bow looking different form the others.

"You think you can stop me with a single arrow."

"Yeah I think I can."

I charged at him. He realsed his arrow. It looked like a litening bolt at first look then the minute it hit my leg it exploded. It riped off my foot and wouned my other hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

''Why didn't your leg get hurt!"

"My arrmor gives my complete protection from all attacks but leaves my hands and feet vureable."

"Danm." He drew his sword. It was defintly new. It had two blades on a single hilt. He split it in two and charged at me. I blocked his first strike then he slashed his other sword at my hand disarming me. He brought the blade to my neck and said "Tell me what do need Selina for?"

I grined and used the power of armor to go to the safehouse . It was in the underworld but I needed a sacrfice to open the room to get the Third Eye helment of the underworld. It would alow me to influnce the minds of others.

"Jessica are you here…….."

"Luke I am over here you okay."

She turned to look at me and panicked "Oh gods what did you do?"

"I tried to kill Austin before he got to strong,"

"And let me guess he beat you."

"He Had these new arrows and basted off my hand and ingured the other."

"Well lay down and rest I'll go see if I can find a limb revival potion."

"Ok sweetie."

"I'll be back in a while I have to get someone."

Austin's POV

"Selina are you ok."

"Yeah I'll be ok."

"Go back to camp and tell Chiron what happened."

"OK."

I walked back into camp looking for Sara.

"Sara you here." I called

Annabeth came running to me. "Austin Sara's gone. She just disappered!"

I counld't belive it. Luke's gone to far this time.

"LUKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" I screamed. "NEXT TIME YOU WILL DIE EVEN IF I HAVE TO GO DOWN TOO."

Ok short chapter I know I will start updateing sooner and make them longer sorry. Also plz review and vote on my poll I will not update until I get 5 reviews. Thanks


	5. An review

Hey guys come on how hard is it to give me two flipping reviews please review so I can update.


End file.
